Hōka Inumuta
|-|Inumuta= |-|Probe Regalia= |-|Probe Regalia Mk II= |-|Probe Regalia Truth Unveiled= Summary Hōka Inumuta (犬牟田 宝火 Inumuta Hōka) is a main character of Kill la Kill. He is one of Honnouji Academy's student council with an intellect unrivaled within the school. Even back in middle school, he was capable of effortlessly hacking some of the most sophisticated technology on the planet. This genius lead to Satsuki Kiryuin wanting to enroll him into her Elite Four, where he now serves as their main strategist. Unlike the other members of his group, Hoka does not care about fighting or being strong, rather gaining as much research and data on people as possible. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 7-A | 6-B Name: Hoka Inumuta, The Dog Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Honnōji Academy Elite Four, Head of the Honnōji Academy information and strategy committee Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Information Analysis, Invisibility, Afterimage Creation (His afterimages can also affect those equal or far faster than him), Hacking, Can remotely hack technology Attack Potency: Large Town level (Was able to casually one-shot a student wearing a 5-Star (50% Life Fibers) Goku Uniform, His 3-Star uniform is more powerful than Mako Mankanshoku's 2-Star uniform. Able to harm Synchronized Ryūko Matoi) | Mountain level (Although the weakest member of the Elite Four, he is still somewhat comparable to his partners. Can stalemate people able to harm him.) | Country level (Able to oneshot multiple COVERs with indirect attacks. Fought multiple clones of Nui Harime simultaneously. Comparable to Uzu and Gamagori. Able to hold off a serious base Ragyō Kiryūin alongside the other three Elite Four) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 4500+. Can keep up with Ryuko) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than his previous form) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than his previous form, Can keep up with Nui Harime, who was able to blitz his previous form) Lifting Strength: Class M (Stronger than Mako) | Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Large Town Class (Effortlessly one-shot a student wearing a 5-star Goku Uniform) | Mountain Class | Country Class (Was able to easily destroy COVERs and several of Nui's clones) Durability: Large Town level | Mountain level (Tanked the destruction of Honnōji from very close range) | Country level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range; dozens of meters with wrist cables Standard Equipment: Probe Regalia Intelligence: Genius (Although the weakest of the Elite Four physically, Inumuta is by far the most intelligent among the Elite Four. Even before he joined the Elite 4 he was recognized as a world-class hacker, able to hack into some of the largest and most protected corporations in the world while only in middle school, his skill being easily recognized and leading to Satsuki immediately recruiting him upon meeting him. With the Probe Regalia he gains the ability to constantly analyze the opponent, allowing for a constant flow of data about them to be collected, giving him information about their powers and abilities as well as their weaknesses, as well as allowing him to defeat his opponents with a single blow should he gain enough information about them. His technological capabilities managed to shock and anger Ragyo.) Weaknesses: If someone cuts the Banshi thread of the Probe Regalia. An overflow of data will cause the uniform to overheat. Will willingly sacrifice victory to protect his data. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Probe Regalia:' Out of all the Three-Star uniforms, this is the most physically restrained one. With this uniform, Inumuta can analyze anything around him and prepare himself accordingly for the situation. His suit contains keyboards, which he rapidly types on, possibility processing the constant feed of data from his experience with his opponents, as the suit can also store data. Supposedly, if he manages to completely analyze his opponent, his uniform allows him to defeat them instantly, though this has only been shown against a student wearing an experimental Five-Star Goku Uniform. His suit possesses an optical camouflage ability, rendering him invisible. The suit also has a maximum processing capacity that, if surpassed, can cause it to overheat. This can be done by attacking the uniform with extremely reckless attacks, as demonstrated by Ryūko. **'Optical Camouflage:' Probe Regalia can generate a camouflage cloak, allowing Inumuta to become invisible for an unspecified period of time. It allows him the ability to attack his intended target with impunity, granted the camouflage is not disrupted, which can be done by dealing massive damage to the uniform. *'Probe Regalia Mk.II:' This revamped version of Inumuta's uniform is strikingly similar to his ordinary uniform, although the uniform is now colored light blue and has no curves, making him a polyhedron that resembles data itself. In this uniform, Inumuta can leave behind afterimages while still remaining invisible with his optical camouflage. *'Probe Regalia: Truth Unveiled:' The final version of Inumuta's uniform features skin-tight pants, shoulder pieces that also cover his face and chest and a pair of gloves, all of which are black with a light green streaks detailing and connecting the material together. This uniform also sports a pair of large, red goggles and small, wrist-mounted cannons that fire ropes that have been shown to defeat Nui Harime's clones. Key: Probe Regalia | Probe Regalia Mk.II | Probe Regalia Truth Unveiled Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Studio Trigger Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Invisibility Users Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Loyal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Hackers Category:Afterimage Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6